The Sadness Will Never End
by MaddMaxx
Summary: SasuNaru Songfic. Sasuke comes back, but what happens next? Read and find out! SasuNaru NaruSasu Song used: The Sadness Will Never End by Bring Me the Horizon


A/N: I decided that this would be my first SasuNaru fan fic, although I have others I just finished this one and wanted to get it up! This story is dedicated to one of my good friends Misa, who reads all my crappy fan fiction! XD This is a song fic, and contains some boy on boy, don't like don't read!

Song used: The Sadness Will Never End by Bring Me The Horizon

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Bring Me The Horizon. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing!

**Lyrics; **_Thoughts; _Story.

* * *

**The Sadness Will Never End**

**Our legs begin to break  
****We've walked this path for far to long**

These scars won't leave my arms, but it's not your fault, dearest love. It's the cold stares of the people who pass me by and the words that they say. I know it seems crazy, but I returned to Konoha after some time, just to see Naruto. Once I stepped foot in the village I was immediately arrested for betrayal against the village. I only came to see you and nobody else; I hope this doesn't end wrong.

I'm currently under house arrest and am guarded by two Anbu Black Ops. All I want to do is see you, your face with their sky colored eyes. I want to hear your voice that's always full of joy. I want to see you smile from ear to ear like the dobe you are, but that's the dobe I love.

"Sasuke," one of the Anbus call.

"Yes?" I answer.

"You have a visitor," the Anbu stated.

The visitor came through the door to where I was sitting. _'Who is it?' _I thought.

"It's been awhile Sasuke," I hear. My heart starts to pick up. _'Why is he here?'_

"Um…uh…" is all I can manage out.

**My lungs they start to ache  
****But still we carry on  
****I'm choking on my words  
****Like I got a noose around my neck**

You walk around the couch and sit next to me. I cant speak, I cant move, what do I do? I cant run nor can I hide from you. I've got to stand my ground.

"Sasuke," you say. "It's okay, I'm here. You can talk to me and I wont tell a soul."

I want to believe you and I do. I pull up my sleeves and show you my art, your eyes go wide. With fear or shock? I cannot tell.

"Why…why Sasuke?" you question.

I don't reply. I'm ashamed of what I've done and that I've showed you.

**I can't believe it's come to this  
****I can't believe it's come to this  
****And dear I fear  
****That this ship is sinking tonight**

Your arm stretches out and touches my scars. You take a sharp intake of breath, does it really disgust you?

"You shouldn't be doing this Sasuke," you whisper.

"I've tried to stop Naruto, really I have," I say.

**I won't give up  
****These scars wont tears us apart  
****So don't give up on me  
****It's not to late for us  
****And I'll save you from yourself  
****And I'll save you from yourself**

"Let me help you," you say.

"Its too late for me, I can't be saved," I reply.

"I'm not going to give up on you," you whisper.

"That's what they all say," I answer.

You get up and walk around the couch, "I'm leaving Sasuke, if you refuse to be helped then there is nothing I can do." You open the door and leave.

"No, please don't leave," I silently cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please come back to me."

It's no use, you're already long gone. I'll probably never see him again. I screwed up; I messed up my last chance with you.

~~Two weeks later~~

You still haven't returned. I can't get out of here to try to find you, to tell you that I need you.

"Sasuke, Lady Tsunade would like to see you in her office, please come with us," one of the Anbus says.

I take a step out into the light, it stings me. I haven't seen it since I came here. It warms me, but that warmth will never be enough. We got to Tsunade's office, the Anbu waits outside the door.

**Our legs begin to break  
****We've walked this path for far too long  
****My lungs begin to ache  
****But still we carry on  
****I'm choking on my words  
****Like I got a noose around my neck**

"Come in," Tsunade calls. I walk through the door.

"Afternoon Lady Tsunade," I say.

"Sasuke today is the day you are being released from the Anbus," Tsunade says.

"Thank you," I say.

"But if you run away again and you come back it means death," Tsunade had a serious look on her face.

"Understood," I nod.

"Then welcome back Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade says warmly. I nod and say my goodbyes, then leave for the door.

Nobody likes me anymore, I'm better off alone the rest of my life. I don't deserve you. I found the hill that we always sat on when we were younger.

**I'm not coming home tonight  
****I'm not coming home tonight  
****Cause dear I fear  
****Oh dear I fear  
****I'm not coming home tonight  
****I'm not coming home tonight**

It's nightfall on the hill and I lay back on the soft grass, looking up to the star filled night sky. It would be better if you were with me. I feel tears stain my cheeks, as I cry I notice that being alone isn't all that great.

"I miss you Naruto," I whisper into the sky. "I wish you were here with me."

I close my eyes and start to dream of better times. I wake up late in the afternoon the next day. I look over the hill to see Konoha, we always would watch the sun rise and set. All I want to do is think of you and me.

**Cause dear I fear  
****This ship is sinking  
****Is there hope for us?  
****Can we make it out alive?**

I hear the tree next to me rustle; I see leaves fall to the ground. There's something up there.

"I found you," I hear a voice behind me. "I thought you left me again."

"Why don't you leave me alone dobe?" I ask.

"Because you don't want to be alone anymore teme," you say. You come and sit down next to me, "This brings back memories, doesn't is Sasuke?"

"Yeah," I answer. "How did you find me up here?"

"It was just a lucky guess, I figured that you might come here," you whisper. You turn your head and look directly at me. You slowly lean in, your eyes begin to shut. Your lips press close to mine, so warm and soft. I never imagined it would be like this. Even if he was just playing with me, I would be alright.

**I can taste the failure on your lips  
****Is there hope for us?  
****Can we make it out alive?  
****I can taste the failure**

You suddenly pull away, "I'm sorry," you apologize. "I didn't mean to do that."

You look away from me. I want to hug you tight, but I don't deserve you. I'm a nobody; I don't want you to want me like I want you. I don't want to bring sadness to your face. I should leave, get out of your life, but I'm not strong enough to do that anymore. I was strong enough back then, but now your lips have just crushed my will.

I hear you start to cry. I take my hand and make you look at me, "Why are you crying?" I question.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, its just that…I don't want you to go anywhere. I missed you so much," you sob.

I cant stand it anymore. I wrap my arms around you, hold you tight and let your tears stain my shirt. You hug me back and grab onto my shirt.

"Naruto, please don't cry for me," I whisper into his ear.

You're still crying, "Why Sasuke? Why do you have to be so strong all the time? Its okay to just let it all go, I'm here for you nobody will hurt you anymore." Your hot breath is on my neck, I press my lips to your neck, very softly.

"Naruto..." I begin. "You don't need to protect me, I don't deserve you."

**Close your eyes  
****There's nothing we can do  
****But sleep in this bed that we made for ourselves  
****You're trapped in your past  
****Like it's six feet under**

You start to fall asleep in my arms, "Naruto, were you up all night looking for me?" I get a small nod in response and then nothing more. "Dobe, why do you care so much for me? I betrayed you, and yet her you are in my arms."

The tree leaves rustle again. _'Who could it be this time?'_ I hear a gasp from up above, it could only be Sakura. Footsteps slowly approach me.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I found you..." Sakura pauses. "...and Naruto."

"Yeah, but how did you find me? I ask.

"Well, I used to come here sometimes when you were gone," she smiles.

"I guess this isn't 'our hill' anymore, is it Naruto?" I whisper quietly.

"What was that?" Sakura asks.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I answer.

Sakura sits down on the other side of me, "You know he really missed you. If you were to leave again he would just be broken. He hasn't smiled like that since you've been gone." She gestured to Naruto's face.

'_Had I really caused him so much pain?'_ I thought.

It was about dusk and Naruto started to come to. We were still holding each other, he hadn't yet noticed Sakura was there when he stretched his head up and pulled me into a kiss. This kiss wasn't like the last one, this one was full of emotion. It wasn't a peck like the last one, it was a real kiss. Naruto's tongue traced my bottom lip and I shivered in pleasure. To tell the truth I even forgot that Sakura was there until she cleared her throat. Naruto broke away and looked at Sakura, his face turned red like a tomato. I chuckled a little and held him closer.

"Sorry to interrupt your err...moment, but Naruto, Sasuke-kun probably isn't gay like you are," I wanted to hit Sakura so hard, that her jaw would break. How could she say that?

I turned my head back to look at Sakura, "How dare you say that!" I snarled. Sakura looked frightened.

Naruto's face was wet with tears. Did he honestly think that I didn't love him? God, there is something wrong with this boy. I thought I'd show Sakura just how much I'm not gay and totally in love with Naruto.

I took Naruto's chin in my hands and tilted it upwards. I leaned my head down and felt his hot breath mix with mine. I placed my lips on his, to deepen the kiss I stuck my tongue into Naruto's mouth, god it felt so good. I rolled over on top of Naruto and started to un-zip his jacket. Naruto gasped into my mouth and I knew that Sakura had left. I smiled and rolled to the side of Naruto, both of us panting and gasping like crazy for air.

"Was is true what Sakura said?" Naruto asked breathless.

"What do you think dobe?" I questioned.

"I take that as a no and that she is just trying to tear us apart," Naruto was smiling.

"Naruto, what made you doubt me for even a second?" I asked.

"I guess it all seemed like a dream to me," he answered.

I laughed and that was a real laugh, it felt good to laugh out loud with Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called. "Are you still...you know...cutting?"

"Just a bit, but not as much. It's just really hard to quit," I replied.

**I won't give up on you  
****These scars won't tear us apart  
****So don't give up on me  
****It's not to late for us  
****I'll save you from yourself  
****I'll save you from yourself  
****I'll save you from yourself  
****I'll save you from yourself**

"Sasuke, I can help you," Naruto says.

"If it's you, then I think this can work out," I smiled.

We made our way to my house, where Naruto stayed the night. I woke up the next day to find him gone. I figured it was all a dream. I...I really am all alone in this world. I start to feel my eyes water and pour over my eyes. These tears sting, they hurt, these are tears of betrayal. This pain in my chest hurts so much and it won't fucking go away.

**Try to numb the pain  
****With alcohol and pills  
****But it won't repair your trust  
****You can't stand on two fucking feet  
****With a substance as a crutch**

It's about one in the afternoon, look what you made me do! I thought you were supposed to help me! Damnit Naruto! You lied to me, just like everybody else. I walk out of my house and go up to the Hokage monument. I look down off the ledge, this has to be the highest point in the village. I'm not facing the village, I'm looking over the forest. When I jump I should die, this fall will probably kill me. It was nice knowing that the last part of my life was a lie. I will jump over this ledge, hopefully to find a better place than here.

"It's all a lie!" I shout out. "It's all a fucking lie!"

"Sasuke!" I hear my name shouted into the distance. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I turn around to see Naruto. "Go away dobe!" I shout at him.

"What are you doing?" You shout again. You take a few steps towards me.

"Get away!" I shout.

"Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you?" you shout again.

I realize that I don't know what the hell I am doing. I fell all wobbly, why does it feel like this?

You come rushing over to me, "Sasuke what did you do to yourself?" You're yelling and crying at me.

"Dobe, thought I told you not to cry for me, didn't I?" I questioned.

"That's not important right now! You've lost so much blood! Just what did you do while I was gone?" You ask

"I don't really remember," I mumble.

**I won't give up  
****I won't give up on you  
****We'll play this symphony  
****I won't give up  
****I won't give up on you  
****We'll play this symphony of sympathy**

"Damnit Sasuke!" You shout. "Don't do this to me, not now!"

"Naruto I don't feel so good, I need to sleep," I mumble again. I feel myself go weak at the knees and I start to lose my balance, falling backward off the cliff.

"SASUKE!" You shout.

"NARUTO!" I shout as I fall. I see you jump off the cliff. I remember what happened after that, Naruto getting me, taking me in his arms, and kissing me like never before.

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto whispers in my ear.

"I love you too Naruto," I whisper back.

I remember the ground coming close into view. That's were it all goes black. The fall should've killed us...

**I won't give up  
****I won't give up on you  
****We'll play this symphony  
****I won't give up  
****I won't give up on you  
****We'll play this symphony of sympathy**

THEND

* * *

A/N: Please comment! Tell me how it was!

Thanks,

My Hurtful Truth


End file.
